


this is insanity

by maskie



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Kudos: 5





	this is insanity

035 felt sick of life. His host's mouth felt so dry and this body was ought to decay sooner or later. What was the point anymore when everyone abhorred you? Feared you? Saw you as disgusting and nothing more than a monster? Words could not describe how evil people saw him - how evil he really was. He wasn't immortal because he could still break. Therefore, he brainwashed a nearby dog to maul him and his mask to death. And if the dog didn't do the job well enough, he also mind-controlled a nearby lumberjack to murder him in all of his porcelain glory, or what was now left of it. Life holds no meaning. Life is nothingness. What the fuck does anything mean anymore? This is insanity.


End file.
